parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *(as Hoigle and Moigle fall down, Diesel 10 laughs maniacly) *Diesel 10: They got away. They got away. (laughs with James laughing until he hits James) *James: Ouch! I wouldn't do that if I were you. *Narrator: Just a little baby, perhaps, but little Baby pulled the boys out of a pretty tight spot. *Hoigle: I wonder where we are now? *Moigle: If you ask me, we're still in serious trouble. *Hoigle: Look! Look down there. (the floigan brothers and Baby arrive at Southtown U.S.A.) Welcome to South town U.S.A., which looks like one of the goods place to find any of those Christmas spirits. Take us down, Baby, old boy. (Baby obeys, but as they arrive, they find nothing) Where is everybody?! *Moigle: Boy, that's what I'd rather know! How can we find any will if we can't find any good people? (a horn beeps as someone named Mr. Small arrives) *Mr. Small: Alright, buddy, pull over. *Hoigle: What?! Like, what's the problem, officer? *Mr. Small: What's the problem? Then I'll tell what it is! Driving a... Riding a... What do you call that thing anyway? *Moigle: That's Baby. *Mr. Small: Riding Baby along the way on the wrong way on the street, huh? Crossing the white line and wearing funny suits on Sunday? *Hoigle: What?! *Mr. Small: Tell it to the Judge. *Hoigle: Maybe they don't like reindeer in these parts. I know what! We'll make him a disguise. Take your socks off. *Moigle: Take my socks off? *Hoigle: Just do as you're told. (Moigle obeys and disguises Baby as a loyal robot) There we go. Now Baby's an invicible toy robot. Now let's go across and see if we can find anyone and some good Christmas will. (he, Moigle, and Baby, now a robot, walk across the street) Hey, Madame. *Sylvia: Yes, Sir? What would you like? *Hoigle: I wonder if we might speak with you for a moment. You believe in Sultan Claus, don't you? *Sylvia: Well, at my age, I do, but who are you? *Hoigle: I'm Hoigle. *Moigle: And I'm Moigle. And together, we're the Floigan Brothers. *Sylvia: Oh, I see. If you're brothers, then is that your robot toy? *Hoigle: Yes, it is. We've just took out for a walk. *Moigle: Sure, bark for the lady, Baby. (Baby obeys and barks, causing the wool to sprout out a tail and a head, which now reveal the wool as an angry cat, who comes alive and pursues them, causing Hoigle and Moigle to scream and flee with Baby in fright) *Sylvia: Oh my! That's my feline buddy and they're going after them. My goodness. What a shame. (later, in the City.) *Mr. Small: Yes, I've seen them. They were two goofy looking fellas, who were wearing clothing. *Sultan: So they didn't get into any trouble, did they, Officer? *Mr. Small: I'll say that they got into trouble! Just wait until the Judge gets finished with these law breakers! Ha! He'll give them what for! *Sultan: Not much Christmas Spirit here than I feared. In trouble already. I'd better find them quick, those poor little guys. Must be scared to death. (Meanwhile, back in Southtown, U.S.A., Hoigle, Moigle, and Baby are hiding) *Moigle: I'm scared to death. *Hoigle: Ha! It serves you right. Tell Baby to bark for the lady indeed. *Moigle: Why don't we just skip the whole business and go home? *Hoigle: No! Because we cannot give up yet. And we will not let Granny down. It's time to find the trace of Christmas Spirit and good will somewhere. *Moigle: I know Santa's favorites have always been the little ones. The children. Let's talk to one of them. *Hoigle: Great idea! (the brothers and monkey walk toward the kids) Oh, there they are. The little kids. *Moigle: So let's talk to them and get out of here. I think Baby's coming down with something. She's got a nice favor for us. (Baby arrives) *Hoigle: Oh, poor monkey. He's just not good to this weather. You just lay down and keep him. I'll be right back. (walks over to the kids) I beg your pardon, young one. May I have a word with you? *Child 1: Sure. Hey! You two must be dressed up like Christmas elves. Haven't you heard the news? Sultan's talking a holiday. *Child 2: Yeah! It was in all the papers. *Hoigle: Well, you don't seem very upset about it, do you? *Child 1: Upset? Why should I be upset? *Child 2: Yeah, what's the big deal? *Moigle: You don't care if Sultan Claus does or does not come, do you? *3 Children: Nah! *Child 1: Of course not. It's none of our business. Believing in Sultan Claus is for little kids. *All Children: Yeah! *Hoigle: It is serious. *Moigle: And it's worse than I thought. *Child 1: If I were you, guys, I wouldn't waste my time being worrying about Sultan Claus. You've got a bigger problem. *Hoigle: What?! What do you mean by that?! *Roger: Your dog is not like a pooch! *Other Monkies: Stop thief! Monkey snatchers! Come back here! (Hoigle, Moigle, and Baby flee) We'll save you! Just you hang on! Hang on! *Narrator: A very nice boy nationed this right. Nice name too. He did know it by the time that he was going to be a much bigger help up to the two Floigan Brothers and to all of us since we could ever imagine. Because, a little later, when he got home... *Sultan: Oh hi there little fella! Can you spare a moment? *Child 1: Sure. My name is Spike. Everybody calls me a dragon. What's your's? *Sultan: My name is... Is... Uh... Well... My name is Sultan Claus. But you can call me Sultan if you want to. *Spike: Sultan Claus? And what can I do for you, Mr. Claus? *Sultan: Well, I'm looking for two friends on mine. The two brothers, one being little, and one being big, who wear clothing and hats. *Spike: Oh, um... So you're meaning the two guys that I met at School? They were asking us about Christmas and stuff. *Sultan: What?! *Mary Darling: Spike! Was that you sneezing?! *Spike: Not me, Mom. It was my friend, Sultan Claus. Then please bring him inside and we'll talk and I'll give himself for that cold. Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts